Game of Thrones OC List I plan to do
by GM12
Summary: This is a list of OC's that I came up with that I plan to write. If you find one of them interesting and want to write a story based on that character, just message me and I'll let you use it as long as you credit me for the character. You can also send me OC request and I will do my best to outline the main characteristics of the character you sent me.
1. Chapter 1

The King of Winter

Robb: 18

Harlon: 17

Sansa: 15

Arya: 11

Bran: 9

Rickon: 6

 **Name:** Harlon Stark (OC)

 **Titles:** the Wild Wolf, the Wandering Wolf, the Black Wolf, the King in the North, the King of winter, Harlon the Second, the King who retook Winterfell, the North's King, and the People's King

 **Age:** 17

 **Sex:** Male

 **Appearance:** Harlon has the same Stark-like features as Jon. He is graceful, quick, and has a lean-build. He looks a lot like Jon with dark, brown hair and grey eyes.

 **Personality:** A lot of times, Harlon is compared to Lyanna Stark by Eddard Stark because their character and personality are so alike. He is also closest to Arya because they both love adventure. He loves to fight and ride wanting to be the best swordfighter in the kingdom. He also reads a lot as he knows a good commander/lord needs to be able to make strategies on the fly, lead his own men, and fight.

He is polite, kind, sarcastic, but deadly to his enemies. He doesn't judge others based on what their parents did and is more open minded and understanding. He is also a little flirty and loves to tease his brothers when they are with women. In a fight, he mocks and scoffed at his opponents in an attempt to get them angry and make mistakes. He is very laid back, honest, and enjoys joking around.

He is also an honorable man like his father. He fights for the innocent and his family. He hates the killing of children and women. He believes in getting to know his father's bannerman and their heirs to the point where he visits each of them at some point. He learns to be independent because he hopes to one day travel around to places like Dorne, the Vale, the rest of the North, and Essos.

 **Background:** Harlon was born as the second son of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully, twin of Robb Stark. At a young age, Harlon has shown that he has a fascination for knowledge for any kind. He is as sly as a fox and loves to prank people. He is also cunning. At the age of five, he was already starting training by the master-of-arms at Winterfell and was able to create a new fighting style three years later. At age 10, he is a master archer to the point where he can shoot a target 100 feet away.

As the second son, he new that he would not inherit Winterfell, so he asked his father to rebuild Moat Cailin before he traveled so that by the time he returned, he could take his place as its lord. He believes to protect his siblings that he needs to be the strongest and fastest. He needs the North strong for when Robb takes over. For this to happen, he needed allies who Robb could call upon in case of war. To do this, at age 14, he decides to travel with a company of 20 men around Westeros to gain more experience fighting bandits. He traveled around the North, meeting the future heirs and gathering more people in his group which he now called the Wolf's Renegade, which grew to 100 people. He also petitioned his father to start building his own fleet because they would need them if the Iron Born ever attacked the North again and to reconstruct Moat Cailin and Harrendal.

After finishing traveling to the North and learning all the fighting styles he could, he decided to travel to Dorne and HighGarden to mend relations between House Martell and House Tyrell and to offer new trade deals. There, he offered the heads of Gregar Clegane and Armory Loche for the murders and Elia Martell, Rhaenys Targaryen, and Aegon Targeryen, should the opportunity ever arise to kill them. He also got to know the Sand Snakes, bastard daughters of Oberyn Martell rather well. When he was leaving to go back home, he offered to Obara, Nymeria, Tyene, and Obella to join his Wolf's Renegade to protect the North from bandits. By then, his Wolf's Renegade had grown to 700 people from various villages joining him. Oberyn agreed as long as he gets letters from them, he gets to visit them and that Harlon takes care of them.

By the time he returns, he is 19, and Jon Arryn had just died. Canon started.

 **Good Traits:** Honorable, Honest, Loyal, Understanding, Loves his people and his group, Always has a plan for combat, Stands up for bastards like Jon, quick witted, stealthy and agile, flexible, easily amused, good strategist.

 **Bad Traits:** Sarcastic a lot, quick to anger, lives to fight and travel instead of wanting to rule Winterfell, unable to see that even jest (jokes) can hurt people, sometimes to forgiving to enemies and too trusting, can be seen as condescending and patronizing

 **Fears:** Failure, disappointing his parents, losing the people he loves

 **Likes:** Climbing (taught Bran to climb), training in different weapons, travelling, reading, being surrounded by nature, creating new fighting styles to be unpredictable, playing the flute

 **Dislikes:** Politics, the Lannisters for what they did during the Rebellion, liars, betrayers, oath breakers, lords who don't come to their liege lord's banners when called upon, people who kill/rape innocents, women, and children, power (because power corrupts).

 **Occupation:** Leader of the Wolf's Renegades. Heir to Moat Cailin

 **Animal** : Silver direwolf named Argent. A black horse he had gotten since his 14th nameday, from his uncle Brynden Tully, named Bane, a snow leopard he had found as a pup back in Dorne before he left and taken care of named Balerion.

 **Sword:** Sword name Wolf's Bite reforged from the Dayne's ancestral sword Dawn as the Daynes were killed during Robert's Rebellion given to Harlon by Oberyn Martell as a sign of friendship between House Martell and House Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Name:** Naruto Sand (OC)

 **Titles:** The Wild Fox, The Bastard Heir, The Maelstrom, The Lonely Fox, Lady Luck's Champion, The Prankster King

 **Age:** 17

 **Sex:** Male

 **Appearance** : Naruto looks like the Anime's version of Menma. For some reason, he was born with feral-looking whisker marks and dark circles under his eyes. His hair is black, signifying the Baratheon blood in him even though, most Uzumaki males hair were yellow.

 **Personality:** Naruto is characterized as boisterous, exuberant and unorthodox. Naruto can be quite observant, picking up on things others miss and retaining information casually gathered through conversation. Another of Naruto's prominent traits is his desire for acknowledgement; his pranks around the village were for people to notice, or at least scold, him.

Growing up as an orphan, Naruto has the desire to meet his father personally. He also harbors hatred for Tywin Lannister for ordering Gregor Clegane to kill his mother and most of the Targaryen's. He becomes good friends with Nymeria Sand and Rhaenys Targaryen to the point of being romantically involved with both. Unlike the rest of Westeros, Dorne did not judge your sexual preference.

Like Oberyn, he also harbors a need for travel. He wants to find out who he is and make his own fame without being known as the son of the Red Death and Robert Baratheon or the Last bastard heir of House Uzumaki. He also wants to search for his purpose in life, if he was only going to be a bastard boy.

 **Background:** Naruto Sand is the bastard son of Robert Baratheon and Kushina (The Red Death of Dorne) of House Uzumaki (a minor house of Dorne). Kushina and Robert had sex on the day of the tourney at Harrenhal. When the sack occurred, Kushina was a handmaiden to Princess Elia Martell. On the night of the sacking, Naruto was a year old. Kushina, fearing that Kingslanding was no longer safe, convinced Elia to send Naruto home with Rhaenys Targaryen with a guard from the side branch of house Uzumaki named Minato Namikaze (also nicknamed, The Yellow Flash). Kushina stayed to protect Elia from any intruders, however was killed by Gregor Clegane when he slammed her head against the wall.

Naruto was raised with the Sand Snakes and was very closed with them. He viewed Oberyn Martell as his father figure even though, they all knew that he was the son of Robert Baratheon.

A few short years after Robert's Rebellion, the side branch, called Namikaze, rebelled against House Uzumaki. The war lasted an entire month before each of the sides were wiped out, leaving Naruto as the sole heir to the Island of Whirlpool (Uzushiogakure).

 **Good Traits:** Never going back on his word, self-confidence, perseverance, belief that anything can be achieved through hard work,

 **Bad Traits:** Sometimes naïve

 **Fears:** **Fear of abandonment**

 **Likes:** Ramen (Specialty of House Uzumaki)

 **Dislikes:** Disloyalty, House Lannister, Gregor Clegane, and Armory Loch for killing his mother during the sack of Kingslanding

 **Occupation:** **Captain Guard of Oberyn Martell**

 **Animal** : 9 tailed fox (orange) named Kurama

 **Sword:** Valyrian sword named Foxfyre (family heirloom). It had a black scabbard and matching hilt, and was a larger size than a normal chokuto.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~ _House SnowStorms~~~~_

 _Through the SnowStorms, We Protect the Wolf_

 _This is a fan fiction of HBO's Game of Thrones. It is primarily focused on the television show, not the books. Not all events in this are true to the canon or TV show/books. This story is NOT an AU._

 **DISCLAIMER:** _1) I do not own any of the Original Game of Thrones characters that are mentioned in this story; these belong to HBO/George R.R. Martin. 2) I don't own any dialogue taken from the Game of Thrones television show. 3) I own my original characters and house, and some of the original character(s)'s plot._

 **WARNINGS:** _This story features cursing, violence, sexual themes, character deaths, and triggering topics. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with those._

 **BOOK I:** Pre-Canon; Season 1

 **BOOK II:** Season 2

 **BOOK III:** Season 3

House Snowstorm was funded by Karlon Snow, the bastard of Rodrick Stark. Karlon was 14 years old when his father was killed by the mad king and he was forced to go to war with his brother. After the war, he was legitimized for his squiring under Robert Baratheon and as a favor to his dear friend Ned. He created his own house and asked to marry Lady Elenya Forrester because he had fallen in love with her during the war. He, however, kept his surname Snow, to remind himself of where he comes from, and added Storm to it as a reminder of all that Robert Baratheon had done for him. Since he was a child, he was always curious about the seas and what lied beyond. He wanted to create his own path, instead of always being in his father's and brothers' shadows. It was his life's dream ambition to create and command the North's first fleet. With the ironwood gained from marrying Elenya, he was able to create a fleet of ships and went off to conquer seven islands off the coast of White Harbor, which he renamed the islands, Wolf's den. It would serve as a backup survival island should war start again.

Cast:

Travis Fimmel as Jason Snowstorm

 _The Patient wolf, The Wolf's Protector_

Kathryn Winnick as Lady Elenya Forrester of House Snowstorm

 _The North's Maiden, The Silent Maiden, The Bat_

Liam McIntyre as Rickard Snowstorm

 _Heir of Harrenhal, The Snow heir, The Lightning Fang_

Alexander Dreymon as Torrhen Snowstorm

 _The second heir of Harrendal, The Wild Snow, Brandon the Second_

Alex Hogh Andersen as Ivar Snowstorm _'The Boneless'_

 _The Third Heir of Harrendal, The Cripple, The Scholar Wolf_

Katie McGrath as Cecilia Snowstorm

 _My Lady, Lady Cecilia, Lady Storm_

Characters:

K Karlon Snowstorm

 _a._ _Raised in Winterfell by his grandfather, Rickard Stark, Karlon was always excluded from the Stark family. He felt like he would never own up to his father whom never even bothered to spend time with him to begin with. He trained so hard because he wanted his father to recognize him and to be recognized as something else than Rickard Stark's bastard boy. Despite his qualities all pointing him as a fearsome and bloodthirsty war, he is a family man as well. He is a fine husband to his wife and a great father to his children, whom he adores. He also cherishes the Stark family for taking him in when most would not even look at a bastard boy. He deeply cherishes the lives of his friends even when they hurt him and kill one another._

 _b._ _He is close with Jon Snow because he remembers what it was like growing up as a bastard during his childhood._

2\. Lady Elenya Forrester

 _a._ _Elenya Forrester is a respected warrior and Lady of House Forrester. Since the lost of her family, she remains fiercely independent when it comes to protecting her family. Elenya is a fierce shield maiden, who fights alongside her male counterparts, and is equally adept in combat. Being a second child meant that Elenya was never going to inherit any lands. Because of this, she set out her own path on becoming the best female warrior the world has ever seen since Nymeria. Whilst physically able, she is also a very loving person to those close to her, such as her children. She is also compassionate for the poor, bastards, and the wildlings. Whilst user power wisely, and justly, she is extremely vicious to those whom she deems enemies. Elenya has a great love for her family and would do anything to protect them._

3\. Rickard Snowstorm

 _a._ _Named after his father's father, Rickon Stark, he is the first heir to the castle of Harrenhal. Because of this, he was raised with certain expectations pertaining all heirs. He at first defied the authority of his father by going to the nearby villages and helping them live. He is almost always serious in tone and speech, but has on occasion to be more affable among friends. Following the death of his father's family, he is made commander of the Snowstorm army. The aftermath of the war left an emptiness inside of him, which he believed killing Lannister soldiers could fill._

 _b._ _He believes in the Seven gods. He is not one to silently allow the weak to suffer. He sees villagers, wildlings, and slaves as people, of equal importance as nobles. He has occasionally allowed his emotions and disdain get the better of him, leading him to adopt a more ruthless disposition, especially towards the Lannisters. Though merciless towards his enemies, he does not believe in needless bloodshed and expresses regret when innocents are harmed, which is weight he constantly carries._

 _c._ _As an heir, he was expected to be a great warrior to lead his father's army into battle. He was an adept warrior, being able to utilize sword and shield with skill as well as having impeccable aim in throwing a spear. His own fighting abilities allow him to take on four soldiers at one time. He is skilled in multiple styles of combat and in weapons. Being able to fight with a sword and shield, single-sword, dual-swords and use of the spear, both as a weapon and projectile. He has also used an axe, cestus, hammer and is extremely proficient in unarmed combat._

4\. Torrhen Snowstorm

 _a._ _In his youth, he is described a restless child, resisting his education and playing with armour and the harp. After his capture by the Danes, his restlessness is shaped into a warrior's fierceness. He loves his brothers even though he does not show it. He does not like breaking oaths and is therefore hesitant if he must take one. His arrogance, rightly earned, gives some people the wrong impression about him. He is brash and arrogant, but also realizes Ivar's mind can be a great weapon against the Lannisters._

5\. Ivar Snowstorm

 _a._ _From birth, Ivar has been subjected to intense pains due to his physical condition, resulting in him receiving very different treatment than the rest of his brothers. He is known to be very cruel when it comes to battles. Ivar admires his father for creating his own path even though he is a bastard. During the War of Five Kings, he impresses his brothers and fellow Northmen with his tactical intellect. He shows devotion to his family, and his people. He swears revenge against the Lannisters after the Red Wedding._

6\. Cecilia Snowstorm

 _a._ _Cecilia is displayed as a spirited, quick-witted and compassionate nature. She is considered by many to be beautiful and attracts the attention of numerous men and women. She proves to be both beautiful and capable; she is also fiery and independent and will not hesitate to stand up to nobles who prey on the weak. When necessary, she also displays her courage and ability as a fighter, always intervening to stand up for what she feels is right. Like the rest of her family, she believes in honor first and is very stubborn. Despite portraying a fierce but just and independent personality during the war, on the inside, she is feeling great fear, depression and loneliness because of the fact that she is a woman. And women do not succeed much to anything._


	4. Chapter 4

Game of Thrones OC'S

If you wish to create a story from these OC's, you may, but message me first.

Face Claim

 _Alexander Dreymon (from The Last Kingdom)_

Name

 _Edric Cassel_

Personality

L _oyal_

 _Restless_

Pairing

 _Sansa Stark_

Family

 _Martyn Cassel (Grandfather, deceased)_

 _Ser Rodrick Cassel (Granduncle, alive)_

 _Unknown Cassel (Uncle, Deceased)_

 _Unknown Cassel (Uncle, Deceased)_

 _Unknown Cassel (Uncle, Deceased)_

 _Unknown Cassel (Uncle, Deceased)_

 _Jory Cassel (Father, alive)_

 _Beth Cassel (Cousin, alive)_

Weapon of Choice

 _Sword and Bow/Arrows_

About

 _Edric Cassel is the son of Jory Cassel. He is part of House Stark's guards and has grown with them even them becoming like brothers. He is however in love with Sansa Stark, but doesn't say anything because he knows that she will marry a higher lord than him. He stays in Winterfell when they go to King's Landing. He joins Robb's war when he hears that his father was killed in combat and Sansa was stuck in King's Landing._

 _You can decide what he does afterwards._


End file.
